


Supertinywords' NaNoWriMo Oneshots

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tags vary per oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: For NaNoWriMo I decided to write as post a oneshot per day- this is just a collection.





	1. (Revalink) I Wish it Hurt You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have 'tags' in the notes of each one of they need a warning <3

Revali stomped away from Link like he had so many times in the past week- talons clacking against the hardwood platforms of Rito Village. It was late by now- and he guessed that Revali would just fly away like he normally dos when he was angry- not bothering to stay to resolve things.  
Whirling around to face him, however, Link could tell that things would not go as he thought.

"You don't understand? What don't you understand?" Revali seethed as he turned.

Link took a step back, shocked by Revali's harsh words, his snarling cadence. Tensions had been high ever since he rescued him from Vah Medoh, but this? Revali had never truly yelled at him before. He wondered what he could have done wrong to upset him like this.

'Revali, I-'

"Link." He took a step closer, fists and beak clenched tight. "You. Were. Everything to me. And it hurts seeing you-"

Then his shoulders dropped. His body shook ever so slightly, brows upturned. 

"It hurts to see what's become of you, to lose everything of you I once had." Revali sat down on the railing, head hanging low. "It hurts because you aren't the same- you can never be the same ever again. I've lost you Link. And, and..."

He swallowed, and time seemed to last forever. Like swore he could remember that bitter face- the embers of anger in his bright eyes, the quiver of his beak- but he couldn't.  
Revali was right- he couldn't remember.

"I wish it hurt you too."


	2. (Zelpha) You are a Fish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt, "You are a fish! A beautiful fish."

Every summer, at least as far as Zelda knew, her family went down to the beach. They had a little house there in Lurelin Village, and that's how most days were spent- soaking up the sun along the beach, collecting seashells...

But never alone. Not like Zelda was right now.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to do this, but that stars were too beautiful to miss tonight- and even her mother hadn't wanted to go. So she put on her swimsuit and oh so carefully sneaked out of the small house.  
Once she was free she ran- uncaring of anything but the sand in her toes and the warm breeze in her hair. Soon the cool, dry sand waded to warm and wet until the ocean came up and lapped at her toes.  
Tipping back her head she laughed- staring up at the countless stars above. The water was warm and lapping, lapping up at her knees now as she wandered further out.

Until she was no longer on the ground.

The sand shifted beneath her feet as a cold layer pulled from below- dragging her out to sea. Screaming wasn't an option, so quickly was she pulled out into the water. Zelda, in her confusion, couldn't even tell down from up. She squeezed her eyes shut.

***

When Zelda awoke, it was on the beach. The sand was wet beneath her, and it clung to her all over. Her mouth tastes of salt. Coughing, she opened her eyes- trying to figure out what had happened.

In front of her sat a girl about her age. Her hair was done in small braids that were pulled back from her face with silver clips- her eyes shone a bright golden color in the starlight. Her skin was dark and rich in color, a faint blush on her round cheeks.

"Did, did you save me?"

The girl nodded, pulling her self a little further from the water. Where her legs should have began was only scales- as rich a scarlet as her hair.

"You're a fish!" Zelda exclaimed, startled. "A beautiful fish."

She smiled, and Zelda could feel the heat rising in her own cheeks. 

"My name is Mipha." She whispered through her smile. "What's yours?"


	3. (Revalink) Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty angsty! One sided Revalink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge to write a fic using each letter of the alphabet n order as the beginnings of sentences, if that makes sense.

A look around the village revealed that nothing, truly nothing was as it used to be. Back in Revali's day- it sounded strange to say it like that but it was true- Rito Village was packed. Citizens bustled by on the many wooden walkways, some even flying to get where they needed to go faster. 

Damn, it hadn't really been a village then but it certainly was now. Everyone knew each other, their families, who had moved away.

Families back then had been huge and a matter of pride- Revali had seven siblings himself. Getting them all together was an ordeal of course- but that was true of every family. He only wished that he valued them more while he was with them.

"In everything, your past determines your future. Just by acting a certain way you change your destiny, Revali. Keep that in mind."

Letting himself dwell in the past was dangerous, Revali reminded himself. Making himself focus on the past elders words only made him feel sick. 

Nothing could change the way he had acted. Only he could remember it now, of course. Probably the other champions too, and Zelda, but...  
Quickly, he turned those thoughts off course. Revali would not focus on what he had done, how he had acted. Stupid, it had been stupid of him to think that everything was alright after how he had been to Link out of his own stupidity.

The elders voice resonated in his mind. Unfortunately, he was right- and the way he had disregarded Link, the way he had been so jealous, all of that had finally caught up with him.

Void of his memories- that's what had become of his own childish actions. What he had thought was harmless ended with Link losing everything that made him, well, Link. 

Ex, was that what he was now? You never think about what you have until you have to label it something you never hoped you would. Zelda had always been kinder to him- maybe they could...belong together, because after all of this is over Revali knows that it won't be him with Link.


	4. (Revalink) I miss the way things were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? More hurt-comfort than anything.

"It must be awful." Link said down to the fire as he poked it with a stick, trying to coax it into a strong blaze.

Revali scoffed. "What?"

"It must be awful to, to be able to remember everything- and have it all be different now." He turned his head to face him, bangs falling in his face.

Revali was struck by that for a second- the light casting heavy shadows across Link's blue eyes, the way his hair fell across his cheeks. It was such a familiar expression, brows turned up, lips pressed together in a question.  
Of course, before it would never have been voiced. Everything was different before- but that didn't mean it was better.

"I wouldn't say that." Revali squatted down beside him, warmed by the growing blaze.

"Why's that? I'm not even... I'm not even the same person." Link whispered, barely audible over the fire's crackling.

And that was partially true. Things weren't the same- and Link was in many ways so different- but when Revalu thought about it... He could count on one wing the times he had seen Link laugh. The times when genuine smile rested on his face. The times he had seemed at peace.

Now? Now he was open and expressive and happy- something Revali had never really seen. Even through trials he kept the same joy. He was the same person but set free from the things that held him back.

"Sometimes, I miss the way things were. But I’ve realised that doesn’t always mean I want to go back. So much has changed, for better and for worse. But I think I'm okay with that- as long as you're by my side."

Link gave him a puzzled look, then laughed. "Let's get some sleep, you sap."

Revali made an indignant noise but said nothing- still too entranced by his smile.


	5. (Revalink) Coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tags needed- just some silly shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe, with the butterfly effect, how your coworker’s fuckup led to world war III and the destruction of humanity.

Revali swore that this would end the world. His world, at the very least- could be quickly ended by his definitely-not-adorable coworker screwing up. He wasn't even sure how someone could do something like that- but here he was.

All of the offices coffee? Decaf. Link had been the one in charge of getting more coffee for the office and what did he accidentally get? Fucking. Decaf.  
Of course, that in itself was heinous, but it was directly responsible for the tired employees milling about. The smart ones had already gone and gotten their own cups- but Revali saw several go back over and over to the same office coffee pot. 

This could lead to people losing their jobs! What if everyone in this department got laid off because no one was getting any work done? That's quite a few people that would be out of a job, really.  
There Link went, the asshole. He'd get a job somewhere else and do the same thing, collapsing their workforce as well. Soon everywhere would be looking for workers but none of the ones they got would be active, or-

What if Link didn't get fired? He functions just fine on no caffeine- he'd rise through the ranks, ending up working with their boss. What then, when their boss is a sleepy mess? When all the people working with her are? It could mean a collapse of this branch of the company! Then others, perhaps- they really hadn't been doing well lately to begin with. Thousands of people would be out of jobs, even more hurting the fragile economy. People would be angry, and they would overthrow the government because, well, that's just what you do in the current unemployment situation.  
A government change would mean a civil war though, which would internally weaken the country until it didn't matter what side won. By the time they come out of it other countries are taking sides, or even attacking while we're weak. That would mean invasions and bloodshed and turmoil and-

Revali snapped back to reality when the scent of yet another pot of decaf coffee brewing hit his nose. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but he'd still be watching Link.


	6. (Revalink) Your Worst Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fall in love with a stranger you meet on the the internet, only to meet up with them in real life and discover they are your worst enemy

Revali tapped his fingers against his thigh, holding his phone shakily in the other hand. After all this time, he could not believe that this was happening- he was finally meeting him.  
For the billionth time he checked his hair, making sure everything was perfect. He was actually meeting Kourage in real life, after weeks of planning on how to get them together and hours spent on this shitty bus. Revali tapped his thigh a little faster. They had known each other online for so long, but seeing his face was going to be a whole new thing entirely. Of course, it wouldn't be too different- he was still the same guy.

The bus stopped, and Revali nearly jumped out of his seat in anticipation. If only he could wait.

***

The coffee shop they had arranged to meet in was nearly empty- only a few bleary-eyed patrons slumped down in the fake leather clad chairs. 

(Arccer): Where are you sitting?

(Kourage): in the back by the window

(Kourage): are u in here?

Revali's eyes searched for the seat he had spoken of, until they fell on the small table by the window. One of the chairs was occupied, but that couldn't be right-

Link was sitting there. Link, who accidentally bought decaf for the office. Link, who didn't know how to use the fucking copy machine. Link, who was so infuriating it made every workday shared with him a chore.  
That can't be right, Revali thought to himself.

(Arccer): What do you look like?

(Kourage): blonde and beautiful- I'm wearing a blue hoodie

That really couldn't be right- because there sat Link, blonde hair falling in his face, and a baggy blue hoodie hanging off his bones.

(Kourage): what do you look like

(Arccer): Blue hair, white skirt.

Link's eyes went wide upon seeing Revali, their gazes meeting in the strangest staring contest possible. Revali swore he saw him whisper; 'fuck.' 

Reluctantly, he crossed the coffee shop and sat at the sad little seat by the window, across from Link who still stared in shock.

"Kourage?" He asked, and Link swallowed with his nod. "I fucking hate you."

"Same." Link managed in a small, raspy voice.

Revali groaned. "This had to be my luck. Oh, the universe must hate me, why-" 

Link shrugged.

"Wait-" Revali stopped, and made direct eye contact. "That asshole you talked about at your work?"

Link gave a guilty nod.

"You bitch."


	7. (Revalink) I want you to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want you to be mine again. my friend, my best friend, my love. it doesn’t matter, i just want you to be mine.

Blood boiling beneath his skin, Link finally snapped. "What do you want? Why do you keep, do you resent me? Are you angry? What is it that you want?"

Revali took a step back from Link's fuming anger, from his balled fists and snarling face.

"What is it that you seem to want from me? I don't know, okay! I can't know what you want unless you tell me." Link cooled down and he spoke but his teeth remained clenched, brows furrowed.

"I just-" Revali swallowed, trying to meet Link's eyes.

It was so hard to look at him, to see him like this- to hear his voice, even. To know that he lost the Link had knew, but that he's still there. To see him stripped of everything he once was.

"I just- I just want you to be mine again. My friend, my best friend, my love. It doesn’t matter, i just want you to be mine, Link. And you're not." He turned around, swallowing once more. "Not anymore."

"Then why-" Link balled his gusts once more, taking a step forward. "Why are you acting like this? Why do you keep expecting something from me, like I owe you?"

"You don't owe me." Revali stated, forming his voice.

"Then why-"

"Because I lost you!" Revali turned around in a moment to face him, bent down slightly to his level. "Because you're not what you were, because you never will be! You. Are. Not. My. Love. Not anymore, not ever."

Revali drew himself up, letting his shoulders slump. "I want you to be mine, but you are not. You don't owe me anything, Link. Just go."

"Wait." Link stepped forward until they could almost touch, they were almost close. "Revali, I-"

"Just go. You don't owe me your time of your feelings. Just let me mourn." With that he flew away into the night, leaving Link standing there alone.


	8. (Revalink) I have missed your laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!

There are so many things Revali wished that he could say to Link, how many ways he wished he could tell him that he loves him. It's been so long since they were anything but close, he craves that closeness with all his being.

Seeing Link, it's like his heart with beat out of his chest, the air that he claims to have mastered abandons his lungs. It's like all of the dignity he has leaves him to ruffled feathers and shaky words.

There are things he wants to say, "Oh, how I’ve missed hearing your laugh, my Love."

"How beautiful you look, catching fire in the sun's golden light."

"I love you."

But he can't. Link wouldn't understand because he doesn't know. He doesn't remember the soft nights spent together, the way they held each other close. So Revali must be content with knowing that, at least he can hear Link's beautiful laugh once more.


	9. (Revalink) On the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, human AU

It wasn't often that they got to do this. Between Link's fencing and cooking classes and Revali's archery competitions it was rare that they got a weekend where neither one was busy. It felt like too long- especially as Link and Revali lay down on the still slightly warm roof, staring up at the stars above.

They didn't have the best view of the stars, Revali thought to himself. It was much better back home- or at least where he used to call home. Since moving here he missed it more than ever; and yet...  
It really was the best view, he decided. Not of the stars- but of Link. He lay silent- wide eyes bright blue and captivated by the stars. Revali felt his heart swell at the sight of him- breathless and taking it all in.  
Link had never had a better view of the stars- he had only ever lived here, in this area. They had moved around a bit- his father was in the military- but never far.

They both had the best sight in the entire country that night- Link staring at the stars, while Revali admired him.


	10. (Revalink) The little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

It's not about the big things. Because sure- You can fall in love over dramatic gestures and sweeping praise. Link was sure that the 'Prince Charming' character existed somewhere- but it wasn't about that. For him, at least, falling in love was slow.  
It was realizing that, despite their past together, their arguments and hatred made no sense. Discovering that they actually got along quite well.  
It was falling not for his perfection but for the little cracks in it- the practiced poise in his face before he shoots. The sly little half-cocked grin he gives when excited.   
It was the way his hair looked when it was down, feathery and cascading over his shoulders. The little scars from minor things that litter his body, the blush that rises in his cheeks.

It wasn't the big things, but the tiny moments. Little freckles scattered beneath his eyes, the way Link's heart raced every time he looked at him.  
It was the dawn of realization that he had Fallen in love with Revali Gale.


	11. (Revalink?) Impressive, I know.

The light reflects from any metal on the city- making it appear to be in flames. Rito Village was a beautiful sight from the air like this- Revali's breath was nearly taken away. Vah Medoh- his Divine Beast- circled around the city overhead as a silent protector.  
A guardian, if you will- but it felt cheesy to call it that after the name was given to other ancient tech. Personally he didn't think the name really fit- but he guessed it didn't matter since it really wasn't his decision. He disagreed with a lot of names given to things, after all.  
Rito Village was anything but a village- more like a sprawling city with the pillar at its central point.  
The Divine Beasts, while crafted after animals, weren't the wild creatures that the connotation gave. They were quite easy to control, once you got the hang of it.  
The Champions, that he could agree with. They truly were the champions of their own people, except-

Link. Instantly Revali's mood soured. The view didn't seem so pretty with Link in mind. Was he truly the best they had? The small, barely trained, nobody? He got all of his reputation to begin with from his father. What kind of champion was that?

Clenching his jaw, Revali swept down to the city. It did no good to question the way things were named and do nothing about it- but he could certainly have a talk with the Hylian Champion. Diving down below, and using his updraft to bring himself up to the landing would make quite an entrance- likely startling him.  
And he did look startled- taking a couple of steps back before his eyes focused on Revali.

"Impressive, I know," he began.


	12. (Revalink) Unseen Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Compliant-ish? So... Major character death. General sad.

To the outside, Link was motionless. He was as a statue- the immovable champion, the princesses unwavering guard. Revali had seen him like that at first and resented him for it; the way he was unaffected stirred up nothing but envy.

The closer he looked, however, the less true that facade seemed. It as watching the twitch of his ears at something exciting, the slight raise of his brows. His nose wrinkled just barely when disgusted or displeased. It was the clench in his jaw when things got hard- physically filling himself with determination. A faint trace of a smile on his face as he cooked, unperturbed but the things surrounding him.  
He was affected- he just didn't show it. Learning to read these signs only left Revali wanting to know more, needing the explanation behind the faint blush on his cheeks.

With learning how to read the good also came the bad. The inside of his cheek clenched hard in his jaw, a scowl in his eyes. The quiver of his chin, the tears that only half-form. 

In the end, before they separated to fight Ganon, Revali saw his hands shake. He saw the quiver of his shoulders and ears, the way he bit his lip.

Link, the immovable champion, was afraid. And it's that expression that Revali's spirit remembered as he fell.


	13. (Zelpha) Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelpha week!

The magical power- passed down through generations of Hyrule's royal family- was obvious in Zelda. She practically shone in the midday light as it reflected off the pillars of Zora's Domain, casting her a strange mixture of gold and silver that Mipha could only describe as ethereal.  
She was entrancing as she approached- her long, pale blue dress trailing on the floor behind her, her golden hair shining brighter than any jewelry she wore.

Mipha could feel her face growing hot at the sight of her face- so breathtakingly beautiful she felt as if she could barely speak. Her eyes were the deepest green, peering out from thick lashes and determined brows. Her lips were full, but pressed in a thin line- her jaw was angled almost upward as she approached.

The image of royalty, Mipha thought- though she herself was royalty there was something about the Hylian Princess that was just... Perfect. Her mere aura radiated strength and determination. But at the same time, the soft glow cast on her made her seem as anyone else- radiant, but calm.

Mipha felt drawn to her immediately, even though she knew that this was just business. Secretly, she hoped it wouldn't stay that way.


	14. (Zelpha) Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelpha Week!

"Wait, how did you do that?" Zelda nearly fell backwards from her seat on Vah Ruta, she was so startled.

"Well, if you held still I could finish," Mipha drew her hands back from Zelda's arm. "But honestly? I don't... really know."

Zelda frowned, but scooted back forward to her original position. "What do you mean?"

The scrape on Zelda's arm was nearly healed at this point- only a slightly discolored scab remained. Before Mipha's odd touch it had been an angry red- skin damaged by one of Vah Ruta's rough walls. That was something important to remember- don't turn too quickly if you arm is against the wall.

"Well," a faint blush seemed to form on Mipha's cheeks. "We believe that it's some form of gift from the goddess- but nowhere is there recorded anything like it. It's a type of magic and... that's all we know for sure."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, but offered her arm to Mipha once more- who quickly healed it with the same strange, blue glow. The skin was good as new, completely healed. Zelda couldn't help but be a little jealous- Mipha had a goddess appointed power and yet... She couldn't bring herself to resent her for it, or anything close.

The way that Mipha stared off into the sunset, the way the light gently played off her fins, the pretty shape of her lips- Zelda found herself blushing looking at her. It was impossible not to admire how beautiful she was- and how kind, and gentle, and patient, and-

Mipha turned to look at Zelda, catching her staring. With a blush she turned away, unable to meet those golden eyes.


	15. (Zelpha) Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelpha Week!

Zelda had sat in the same place, at the foot of the decayed guardian, for hours now. Well, not exactly in the same place- Mipha would admit. Once in a while she would poke around on the other side, or slide herself under its strange body.  
Regardless, she had been there for quite some time. Mipha loved watching her like this- completely enveloped in what she loves to do. Though, she could definitely do with a break about now- it was almost lunchtime and she had been at this since breakfast.

"Zelda?" 

At the call of her name Zelda turned her head, a smile reaching her face when she saw Mipha. "Yes?"

"You have been working on that for quite some time," Mipha pointed out, sitting down next to her on the grass. "Don't you think it might be good to take a break?"

Zelda brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. A streak of oil, or dirt, or something like that went across her cheek. Her long sleeves were rolled all the way up so they would stay out of her way.

"Just a few more minutes." Zelda pleaded, eyes wandering back to the guardian. "I've almost figured this out."

Mipha laughed, leaning in to kiss Zelda's clean cheek. "Just a few more minutes. Link will likely have lunch prepared soon."

"Alright." Zelda said in a very small voice, blushing a deep, dark red.

Mipha laughed again as she got up, pressing another kiss to Zelda's forehead before walking back to the small fire Link was putting together.


	16. (Zelpha) Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelpha Week!

"Zelda?"

Rolling over to face Mipha, Zelda propped up her head on her elbow. "What?"

Mipha smiled a little at the sight- it was late, and the fire cast long shadows across her sleepy face. They were supposed to be sleeping, but... A knot of worry grew in Mipha's gut. She had to tell her now- before she lost the courage.

"What is it, Mipha?" Zelda pulled herself a little more upright, the concern in her voice carrying through.

Mipha but her lip, but sat up to match her. "I... I must confess something. I haven't been entirely honest, with you."

Zelda leaned in a bit closer.

"I..." Mipha could feel the color rising in her face, the way her stomach flip-flopped, the pounding of her heart in her chest.

"I have cared for you for quite some time," she blurted. "I mean- I want to be with you, or-"

Zelda silenced her with a kiss- so quick that Mipha wasn't even sure it happened if not for the tingling of her lips and the princess's hand still gently holding her face.

"I love you too." Zelda whispered, her eyes still shut.


	17. (Zelpha) I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelpha week!

Zelda struggled with her satchel, trying to force it to close. No such luck- it appeared that she had, in fact, packed it too full and that she would have to try again.  
With a groan she opened it up and began to re-organize its contents. This shouldn't be so hard- she thought as she pushed around various items with more force than she probably needed.

"Are you alright?" 

Zelda looked up from her bag at Mipha- who soon sat down beside her.

"I'm fine." Zelda said, trying to smash down her dress into the bag. "Just this stupid-"

Mipha took the satchel from her hands and began to move things around herself. "I suppose that it's not the best time to wish you a happy birthday."

Zelda chuckled at that, but wasn't able to get much of a smile on her face.

"But regardless of that, I wish you the best of luck on the mountain- we all do." Mipha looked up from the bag, meeting Zelda's eyes. "No matter what happens, alright?"

Zelda turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut. What would happen? She had no idea. Would her powers awaken, or would it be like every other shrine before?

Mipha's hand on her chin drew Zelda's face back towards Mipha's Amber eyes.

"I believe in you." She whispered with a kiss pressed to Zelda's forehead. 

Mipha set Zelda's satchel- closed- gently in her lap before standing up.

Zelda could feel the kiss on her forehead long after a they began the journey up Mount Lanayru.


	18. (Zelpha) Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love wedding AU's? Zelpha week!

Zelda understood that the alliance was for her people. Hyrule would prosper having an ally like the Zora- they really did need this to happen. In her fathers eyes there had been no better way to secure this newfound friendship than marriage.

Squirming in her wedding dress, Zelda wished that the fabric were a little lighter. It was uncomfortable on its own- let alone in the heat of Zora's Domain in the summertime. The many, many layers were flattering, sure- but they were nothing close to enjoyable. The bodice of her dress was also pinned far too tight- she hoped that the ceremony would be quick.

Zelda cursed inwardly as she made her way up the steps towards the throne room. It was even harder to walk in this, in this heat, and she hadn't even seen-

Princess Mipha. 

She walked up the opposite stairwell, draped in so much silver it was difficult to look directly at her. Her fins were bright red in a bold contrast against the silver and her pale face. Zelda couldn't see her very well, but already her thoughts were far from her uncomfortable dress.  
As they grew closer to the throne it became harder to sneak glances at her- but Zelda took her chances. The Zora Princess was beautiful- her lips that same deep red, her eyes a shining amber with flecks of green throughout.

Zelda didn't even hear the minister begin to speak, so infatuated she was with Mipha. But the ceremony began- and Zelda wondered if she could keep this a purely political marriage.


	19. (Zelpha) Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Zelpha week!

"Zelda..." Mipha gently shook her shoulder.

"Zelda..." She repeated a little louder, trying to prompt her to wake up.

Zelda, in her half-awake state, merely rolled over and pulled more of the covers onto herself.

"Zelda, it really is time to wake up..." Mipha pulled the covers away from her shoulder. "Come on..."

"...Five more minutes?" Zelda mumbled into her pillow, eyes drifting half open.

Mipha chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto Zelda's forehead. "You really do have to get up now." She murmured into her hair.

Zelda groaned. "Will you get me some tea?"

Mipha laughed, pulling herself out of their bed. "Whatever you say, my queen."

That earned Mipha a pillow thrown at her- but, now without a pillow, Zelda was forced to get up.

Mipha gave an over-dramatic curtsy. "Right away your majesty."

Zelda reached for another pillow, but found none. With another groan she pulled herself to her feet, quickly crossing the room to Mipha.

"I have only one request, actually." Zelda leaned in, one hand on Mipha's shoulder and the other holding her neck.

"And what would that be?"

Zelda leaned in infinitely close, until their lips almost touched- she whispered; "Shut up."


	20. (Revalink) Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post this chapter tonight, but the number nineteen just wasn't boding well with me. Also- fuck snow. I love it, but boy do I hate it.  
> Also- Human/Hylian AU.

Revali hates snow. Even though he lives in Central Hyrule now, all he can think of when he sees it falling from the sky is hours and hours of shoveling until his hands and nose were freezing. It had made good money back when he was a teen- but to this day snow is nothing more than inconvenience powder.

Which is why, when Link was smiling wide staring out the window, Revali had no idea why. Maybe there was someone walking by with a cute dog. That seemed likely, even though it was getting a little cold for that...  
With a shrug, Revali returned to his book.

Very quickly, however, his plans of peacefully reading were thwarted by Link grabbing said book from his hands, finding a makeshift bookmark, and setting it down on the table.

'Revali, come on!' Link signed at high speed.

It took a moment for that to register. "Why? What's going on?"

'It's snowing! We have to go outside.' Link reached for Revali's hand, presumably to pull him out of his chair.

"It's snowing, yes, but why-"

Revali found himself cut off by Link's begging face- and he swore that not being able to say no to him would be his death.

"Fine, let me grab my scarf."

Link cheered a little bit as he scampered out to find warmer clothes.

***

Still hate the snow, Revali thought to himself- stepping outside; but Link stared up at the sky, marveling.  
He looked so cute like that- eyes fixed upward, laughing as the flakes fell on his face. They don't get much snow in Central Hyrule, after all. It must be quite a novelty.

And while the snow itself is unpleasant- Revali enjoys seeing Link happy. But of course, he enjoys more afterward: sitting at the table with nice, hot cups of cocoa.


	21. (Revalink) Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human/Hylian AU- plus magic. I had 'I can't help falling in love with you' stuck in my head.

Link knew that he should have gone straight home. It was getting late- the city streets were getting dark save for the small circles of light leaking from the street lamps. The fog kept the light from draining very far- but it did enough to light the damp sidewalk as Link shuffled along.  
He knew where he was in theory- though the street names and numbers all started to seem the same after a while, he was sure he had passed B Street four times by now- but still he kept on. How long he had been walking he wasn't sure- but he knew that he had to reach his goal.

Somewhere, as he got closer, was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard- singing a love song into the night. How loud it must be he had no clue- he heard the slow melody once he left the office and he had been following the sound since.  
It felt stupid and a little dangerous- the fog getting thicker, and the sides of town slowly blending into each other. More broken beer bottles littered the street, the buildings all looked a little worn and faded. Neon lights from storefronts almost lit the way as much as the weak streetlights.

Then he rounded the corner, and saw him. He could only truly see his silhouette- backlit by the neon lights of a storefront that Link couldn't read. A few mismatch people surrounded him as he sang, holding a microphone in one hand. A small bucket stood next to him- and Link saw someone drop in a dollar bill.  
Link found himself drawing nearer and nearer until he was next to the singer himself, just as he was finishing the song. He was beautiful- up close Link could see his blue hair, strong brows, and proud jaw. His eyes were gently shut until-

The last line of the song came and Link found himself staring into electric green eyes- piercing into his soul.


	22. (Revalink) Soft

The first thing Link notices is how warm he is. Last he checked he was pretty sure they were in Hebra- why would he be so warm?  
The second thing was how soft everything around him was. He had never slept in a bed as soft as this- the warmth wrapped around him felt sleek and smooth, but impossibly soft against his bare skin.  
Speaking of which, the third thing was that he wore no shirt- why he couldn't imagine if they were, in fact, still in Hebra.

The fourth thing hit him- remembering what had happened. There had been a lynel- usually no problem- but he hadn't accounted for how fast it would be with that spear. It had gotten him pretty good across his ribs, and though the fight was easy after that he must have passed out from the blood.  
So where was he- and why was his bed... Breathing?

The fifth thing hit him hard. The color around him was deep, dark and shone blue in the light of their campfire. The softness was, in fact, feathers. The warmth came from their thick insulation.  
He was sleeping wrapped in Revali's wings.

Link didn't think he could sleep after that.


	23. (Revalink) Sleep and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to major character death- but it really is all fluff. Hurt/comfort at worst.

The sun shone in through the open window, waking up Revali as it fell across his face. He never could sleep in for long- he always woke up with the sun shining through the window of Link's small home- sometimes earlier. As the days got shorter with the change in season he found himself more and more waking in the dark.  
Link rolled over beside him, nuzzling his face into the festers of Revali's arm. He was content to sleep late into the day- even when memories plagued him, he could always sleep.

That wasn't too easy for Revali these days. Being alive was its own blessing, not being trapped for eternity in that Divine Beast- but it came with its own challenges. Sometimes he could still feel the burning of his skin, the loss of his blood, his heart begin to slow. He'd wake up cold and shaking- but whenever that happened...

It was always in the same bed in Link's little house in Hateno. And Link was always beside him to calm him- just to be there. So he kept sleeping. Even when he woke up before the sun, even when his nightmares reached their worst- Link was with him.

So Revali, pulling himself out of bed, nuzzled Link's head softly. He smiled, the light turning his little face golden.

"It's morning, love." He whispered, but Link only pulled up the covered.

"Just a little longer?" 

Revali laughed. For having slept a hundred years, he still loved sleep.

"The suns up."

Link frowned, but pulled himself upright- pressing a kiss onto Revali's beak.

"Barely." He argued, pulling the covers over himself once more.


	24. (Revalink) Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I can only write domestic things or angst? This is domestic, btw.  
> Human/Hylian Au

Link stirred the pot of pasta on the stove, the warm smell of cooking noodles wafting through the kitchen of his small apartment. Hot steam warmed his face, making it feel wet and humid- despite the cold, dry weather. 

He was so preoccupied he didn't hear Revali softly pad his way into the kitchen, resting his hands on Link's hips.  
Link jumped, nearly hitting him with the wooden spoon.

"Hey!" Revali exclaimed, jumping backward. "I try to be nice to you, and for what?"

Link rolled his eyes, setting down the spoon. 'You startled me.' He signed, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's no excuse." He huffed.

'Oh, I am so sorry.' Link signed over-dramatically, turning back to his pasta.

"...you're being sarcastic." 

Link turned back to him. 'You think?'

Revali frowned, but returned to his position right behind Link. "I can't even steal any of what you're making to get back at you."

Link laughed. 

"Bastard," Revali whispered, nuzzling into Link's neck. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"


	25. (Revalink) Can't remember to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the warnings! Implied/references drug/alcohol use, bad coping mechanisms. Implied nsfw?

They weren't sure when they met. Between the drugs that Link claimed kept him working like a semi-normal person and the alcohol that practically courses through Revali's veins neither could quite remember.

Link forgot everything he touched- Revali forgot things in his own way, keeping it all suppressed.

Neither were sure how it ended up like this- laying together on the same bed after performing unspeakable acts that they won't remember in the morning. Both of them would say that this is how they spend more nights, but they only remember little glimpses of it.

The softness of Link's hair. How blue his eyes looked in the dim light. The curve of Revali's back, his neck. The way their skin felt together.

But these are only bits and pieces, neither remember how they met or why they're here. Only that they work, making their way through each day to fall into bed just like they always do.

At least, they think they always do.

Because they can't remember.


	26. (Revalink) Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was technically two days- 26 and 29- but because I did two on the 12th I'm posting these together. Plus, they were written as a part one and two.  
> A bit of angst.

The weather in Rito Village was nothing is not dangerous. Very few months of the year was the town not piled with snow, and even fewer lacked the areas characteristic windstorms. The wind combined with the snow often made for treacherous blizzards which were nigh impossible to fly through.

Not for Revali, of course- but he would put that thought aside. It didn't matter how easily he could make it through if the whole party couldn't make it. He couldn't carry both Link and Zelda after all- they would have to spend the night here.

And by here, Revali meant a small cave some ways from Rito Village itself. They had only been hiking a few hours when the snowstorm hit, throwing them into hiding. It was frustrating to say the least- having to survey the Hebra area for whatever the Princess was looking for now. She wasn't the problem- Zelda was a joy to work with, on a good day. The issue was her... Appointed Knight.  
He slept peacefully now- the fire casting dramatic shadows across his squishy face. Revali always had been confused about how young he looked- he and the princess both. They must not be much younger than him- in Hylian years, of course.   
But the fire gave a strange sort of illusion to Link's face, as if he were telling a grave story during a festival. It was... Enchanting, almost- to see him like that. So at ease, yet full of mystery. Revali found himself wondering, as he often did, what went on in his head. 

Of course- it was no business of his. Revali turned his head away, staring out at the hurling snow. Link could think anything of him and he wouldn't care- the appointed knight meant nothing to him.

He knew he was lying to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

***

Three days had passed, and the storm showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Revali paced back and forth in their cave- trying desperately to think of some solution. The mouth of the cave was far enough away from where they were that the snow hadn't just blown in entirely- but it had cut off most of their exit. Having a fire in here was dangerous, but it was a necessary evil.

Revali clenched his beak. They had been prepared for a fairly long trip- but with him, the Princess, and Link- their rations were getting low. Rations, however, were the least of their problems. The Princess was fine- Zelda was quite capable of keeping herself busy with various experiments on her 'Sheikah Slate.' The issue was Link.

Infuriating, that's what he was. The 'Appointed Knight' was just insufferable- Revali didn't think he could spent another moment in his presence.   
He would never say a single word! That was what was so irritating about him, Revali could never get a response no matter what he did. Revali knew that he could communicate; he understood Hylian sign language. Yet Link refused to say anything to him.

They weren't going to last another day in this cave- Revali was sure of it, especially as it got colder. They had initially planned their trip for before it got too cold, but they were already past the number of days they had planned to stay in Hebra.

And Link... He just had to wonder what he was thinking, what could he possibly have going on in his head? He would almost be attractive if not for that. For a Hylian, of course. He didn't actually think-

Revali stopped his pacing and sighed. It would be a long while until they got out.


	27. (Revalink) Five things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human/Hylian Au  
> This Revali/Link is a lot like my upcoming fic, 'See You Never.' It'll basically be a full length novel High School AU, if you're interested~

"Link." Revali took Link's chin in his hand. "Stop doing that, look at me."

Reluctantly, Link turned his head toward Revali- meeting his eyes.

"I know, I know- you don't want to hear it. But if you'd just listen-" he took a deep breath. "I know you think I'm a bitch- that's a balance that we all have to get down. But, advice is advice- whether you take it or not that's your call."

Link exhaled slowly, but didn't argue- he only kept watching Revali's lips as he spoke, their soft rhythm.

"There are five things that you should stop- right off the bat. Most people are guilty of them, even I went through a time when-"

Link cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes- anyway." Revali pursed his lips. First is trying to please everyone. You'll never succeed, no matter what you do. It only makes you frustrated."

Link nodded.

"Second- fearing change. It will come, and you have to accept that. And that goes into the third- living in the past. It's never any good, you know that."

Link grumbled, but didn't look away.  
"Putting yourself down. Stop undervaluing yourself- you're so much more than-" Revali caught himself leaning in, and fixed his posture. "You aren't just the things you've done wrong, you know.

"And lastly- overthinking, you-"

Link cut off Revali's speech with his lips on his, trying not to let his thoughts get the best of the moment.


	28. (Revalink) Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the most popular thing I've written. That confuses me- but oh well.

People come with a litany of different senses, whether they make sense or not. That was something Link had realized a long time ago- and something that he didn't often have in common with others. No one else seemed to understand these colors and tastes, so he quickly shut up about them.  
But he couldn't help but notice every single one.

The Princess- Zelda- she tasted strongly of mint. It was a cold taste, but a fond one that played well with other people. But despite her appearance she was a rich blue- beautiful to the eye yet impossibly sad and troubling.

Daruk was the color of bricks- a strong red that seemed to beg you to confide in it. He tasted like curry, and hot chocolate- but somehow they went together.

Mipha, who he had known since childhood, was always a delicate sea foam color. She tasted like fresh fruits and berries- grown wild in the sunshine.

Urbosa was coffee- strong and, while sometimes bitter, beautifully sweet with a kind of complexity that's hard to comprehend. She appeared to him as dark green- the color of the forest. Formidable, and untamed.

But Revali- Revali was confusing. Link could never quite place the taste, the color. The closest he could figure was black tea with lemon- and the clear blue of the sky. They didn't go together- the softness of the color with the bitter, sour taste of the tea- but somehow it worked.   
He was a combination of wrong things that somehow became right- and Link couldn't begin to explain it.

Sometimes he wondered if anyone else saw him like this- if they could taste the sound of his words. If so, what would they be like, when he spoke? Link wasn't sure, but it was a reminder to reign in his tongue. He didn't want to be that bitterness with that edge of sour lemon.  
But as time goes on, one grows quite fond of the taste- until when you go without your morning tea you feel empty.

Link longed more than anything else for the sound of their voices- to once more heat that sky blue.


	29. (No pairing) SYN Revali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually day 21, but posting order is all fucky. Underage Alcohol use.

Revali stared himself down in the mirror, searching for the flaws in his appearance. He couldn't find any- but with the nauseous feeling in his stomach there had to be one. Carefully, he scrutinized his face.  
No, his eyebrows looked good- and the wing on his eyeliner was near perfect. No one could even tell that there were dark circles under his eyes.

So why did he feel so queasy?

He had no reason to. Sure, it was a new school- but that was better than the old one. He knew exactly how well that had gone last year. He shuddered.  
But he looked good, no- he looked perfect. So why didn't he feel perfect? He already had a boyfriend and everything here, he was set.

With a sigh Revali left the bathroom to search his room for his 'water bottle.' He didn't drink enough to really affect him- just enough to be good.  
Liquid courage, as they say. And he sure felt like he needed courage. But being this put together, no one would know that. No one could possibly know what's going on.

It was lonely- but comforting, in a way. Revali was in a class all his own, untouchable.  
And no one knew any better.


	30. (Revalink) The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day! Only fitting. Canon compliant-ish, meaning major character death.

They knew that the end was there. Deep in each of their souls each and every champion knew that this was it- the moment they were all waiting for.  
Link could feel in in his bones, in his very core that something was wrong. Zelda hadn't been able to awaken her power, and Ganon had already broken free. He didn't feel ready, none of them felt ready. Link could feel the hesitance in their hearts as they set out to their Divine Beasts.

Reaching out, Link grasped Revali's scarf in his fist. He knew that he wouldn't get another opportunity, it had to be now. Gently, he pressed their foreheads together, letting his eyes flutter shut.   
Revali seemed stunned at first- but returned the soft embrace. This was how Rito kissed after all- it was no small matter. The touch seemed to say, 'Don't worry, I will come back to you.'

Link knew that he wouldn't. He knew this was the end- but he could see the fear in Revali's eyes, he knew that that's what he needed.

Reluctantly they pulled away, Revali flying off to Vah Medoh with that promise weighing down his heart. This was the end of what they knew- but perhaps there could be more beyond.

***

Link remembered that moment as he stepped onto Vah Medoh.

He had finally come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading these, I had so much fun during NaNo and I'm glad you all can enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Checks out my tumblr, Supertinywords! Or my main, Supertinydom!
> 
> Comments are wonderful <3


End file.
